


Alone, Again, Unnaturally

by Rinkafic



Series: Time Shift 'verse [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Stargate Atlantis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is feeling a bit sorry for herself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone, Again, Unnaturally

Laura wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin atop them as she stared into the campfire. She was growing weary of camping. It was one thing when there was a nice warm, dry, clean barracks or base housing to go home to, but this was their life now; tramping around sleeping in the jumper or out in the open when they found a decent place to stop.

She glanced up as Parrish stood and stretched, watching hungrily as he caressed Lorne’s cheek and Lorne leaned into it, staring up at Parrish with such emotion in his eyes that Laura had to look away, it made her heart ache to see it. She heard Parrish make his way to the jumper, it was the boy’s turn to sleep indoors tonight, she had her little tent set up outside hearing distance of the ‘jumper. Sitting out by the fire was better than the lonely tent, thin walls of nylon; such a frail barrier to isolate her so much. At least out here she had Lorne for quiet company.

A warm hand fell on her shoulder and she felt Lorne settle down beside her. “What’s wrong Laura? You’ve been miserable for a while. Want to talk about it?”

Yes. And no. How could she explain?

“You’re feeling left out, aren’t you?” he went right to the heart of it, damn him for being perceptive.

“Third wheel,” she mumbled as she stared straight ahead into the flames. She didn’t realize that she had tears rolling down her cheeks until Lorne reached up and wiped at them with both of his thumbs as he cupped her cheeks and looked at her sadly.

The tenderness undid her. She was so starved for physical contact, so needful of human touch that the simple gesture brought the walls she been hiding behind crashing down. She couldn’t hold in the first choked sob, and there was no way of stopping the tears now that they had started. Some marine she was. She wiped frantically at the tears and tried to pull away, to hide, but Evan put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close, making shushing noises and rubbing her back as he held her.

She was stiff for the space of a few heartbeats, but then she sagged against him and sobbed quietly as he rocked her, sucking up the comfort he offered.

“I’m sorry, Laura. I’m so sorry. David and I have each other…”

She wiped at her face and pulled back, giving him a wavering smile. “I’m not real good at sharing, and I get the impression you guys aren’t either.”

He shook his head. “Not really, at least I don’t think I am. Sorry.”

Waving away the apology, she pushed her hair back from her face. “So, have you considered using the temporal drive again? Maybe we should think about going some other place. Maybe we could find a way to Earth?”

He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “We could, if we could find a way to a timeline where Atlantis didn’t sink. We have those ZPMs, we could install one and Gate to Earth.”

She reached out and grasped his arm. “Oh, Evan, could we try? I thought this would be a great adventure, but the shine has worn off. I miss people. I miss hot showers. I miss football and chocolate covered caramels and Starbucks lattes and kickboxing.”

“I can’t make any promises,” he said.

“I know. I understand. But I don’t think I can go on alone, Ev. I need someone of my own, and you and David aren’t mine, not in the way I think I need. I don’t want to leave you guys, you’re my dearest friends in the universe, but I need more.”

“I’ll talk to David; see if he is ok with risking it. Maybe we’ll try it someday.” Lorne patted her arm as he stood. She watched him walk slowly towards the jumper, his head down. She knew that walk; it was his ‘deep thought’ walk.

She turned her attention back to the fire and willed herself not to cry again as she faced another night in her cold little fortress of nylon.

 

Not Really the End


End file.
